


Panties

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [36]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Caduceus's panties are of a terrible fabric!  A drabbleFor the Prompt:Caduceus and....undergarments?From my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Panties

An elegant looking woman knelt between Caduceus’s legs.  The measuring tape did not make the experience anymore reassuring.

“I don’t understand,” he began.

Jester turned from another woman, whose arms were filled with fabric.

“Panties should hug and coddle your special areas,” Jester said, “Your panties were very very course and unfortunate.  Feel this!”  She thrust several fabric samples into Caduceus’s hands.

With great deliberation, he pet each fabric in turn, testing the feel of each.  “These are delightful.”

“See! Now imagine one of those swaddling your butt and dick!”

The woman between Caduceus’s legs suddenly had a coughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
